


Hidden Scar

by Yumiko_Youku



Series: Midian [18]
Category: Hellsing
Genre: Whump
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-16
Updated: 2019-10-16
Packaged: 2020-12-17 18:07:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21058703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yumiko_Youku/pseuds/Yumiko_Youku





	Hidden Scar

With a sigh, Alex took one step away from the mirror she was facing and swept her brown hair off her back and over her shoulder, to inspect the back of her neck more thoroughly.

This damn scar … No matter what she tried …. it wouldn’t heal, like the rest of her body did.

Her fingers gently trailed across the thick, discoloured skin and the girl bit her lower lip.

Dammit …, she cursed mentally, finally taking her hand away.

She took a slow, deep breath and let her hair cover the back of her neck again, before she buttoned up her uniform and adjusted her collar, making sure her hair would cover the shameful mark.


End file.
